oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton (Ape Atoll)
Skeletons are found in the Ape Atoll Dungeon and are commonly killed by players for high rates of Ranged experience by using red, grey and black chinchompa. Many players also use various burst and barrage spells from the Ancient Magicks spellbook to obtain high amounts of experience. Players are advised to use Protect from Melee against these monsters, as they are in a multicombat area and several can attack at a time. They are a form of Undead, meaning players can use the Crumble Undead spell to train on them, as well. Players can also equip a Salve amulet (or Salve amulet (e)), if wishing to train Melee on them. Because of this, one can potentially earn vast amounts of melee experience per hour. The Dragon 2h sword special attack and Ancient magicks such as Ice Barrage can also be fully utilized. It is worth noting that these skeletons have the tendency of spawning from the bones they drop. To prevent an overflow of extra skeletons, they will disappear into a pile of burning bones after a short while. When they respawn, they do so with an animation of them coming out of the ground, this is unique among other monsters. The bones cannot be taken away from Ape Atoll, and when teleporting out a message appears saying 'The skeleton bones you are carrying crumble to dust'. Ashes are then left in your inventory. Chinchompa Range training method To earn (arguably) the fastest Ranged experience in RuneScape it is recommended the player wears a similar or identical set-up. It should be advised that upon death, ALL chinchompas will be lost, and they will not retrievable upon death. Low levels or people who suffer from lag should consider bringing far fewer chinchompas. *Void ranger helm > Armadyl helmet > Robin hood hat > God coif > Slayer helmet (i) > Archer helm > Snakeskin bandana *Ava's accumulator > Ava's attractor > Fire cape > God cloak > Any skillcape. *Salve amulet (ei) > amulet of fury > amulet of glory *Void knight top > Armadyl chestplate > Black d'hide body > Monk's robe *Void knight robe > Armadyl chainskirt > Black d'hide chaps > Monk's robe *Ranger boots > Snakeskin boots *Odium ward > Book of Law > Unholy book *Void knight gloves > Barrows gloves > Black d'hide vamb *Archers' ring (i) > Archers' ring > Ring of life *2500+ Black chinchompas or Red chinchompas or Chinchompas Inventory: *16 Prayer potion (4) *2 Ranging potion (4) *6 cooked food (You do not need food if you stand under the safe stone) *2 super antipoison (4) (Hold on longer but you can take normal also) *Monkey greegree *1 teleport tab for quick exit or banking (if you don't have an Archer ring take ring of dueling for teleport) *Please note that the 20% accuracy and damage is only applied to the primary target. But since chinchompas hit or miss depending on the primary target, the 20% is actually applied to all targets. The 20% accuracy is much greater than the fury so it is recommended to use the Salve amulet (ei) instead. Ice Burst/Barrage Magic training method As well as training range these skeletons are also great for training magic. This is considered by many to be some of the best magic experience in the game. The only down side is that once the first few die off, there are less to kill so your experience per hit gets lower, costing you more time and money, not to mention the fact that they have to be re-lured each time. Ape Atoll skeletons are a much better option for purely training magic because they always spawn back where they die, and if enough are lured or are with a few people, there are constantly 10+ skeletons on the pile. This means no luring is necessary, and the area-of-effect attacks are always hitting 9 at a time.